Agony
by Kawaii Chibi Megami
Summary: Voldemort is set on getting revenge. Problem is the only person capable of doing the dirty work is a certain golden-haired champion of Love and Justice. Hm . . . makes for an interesting story, ne?
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter x-over, incase you didn't know.  
  
I put a lot of thought into this one, folks, so you'd better be grateful. ^_~  
  
  
  
Anyhoo, hope you like. ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Do you honestly think I do!? You must be crazy. Don't own Harry Potter, either. Though I wish I did. **sob** Of course, I wish to own a lot of things that I never, not in a million yers, will own.  
  
  
  
Hope you like.......  
  
  
  
Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! ^_^ ^_^  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shot up in bed, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. Reaching a hand up to touch her face, she quickly retracted it, wincing as she felt a sudden, searing pain originating from her crescent-moon mark.  
  
  
  
'Those dreams....They came back.'  
  
  
  
She tried to remember what had scared her so, and started, realizing that she couldn't. It was as if she were focusing on a blank sheet of paper. Her eyes quivered with unshed tears. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she remember?  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, putting her face in her hands. One thing. One thing was all she could remember, all that she could come up with in her confused mind.  
  
  
  
Green eyes.......  
  
  
  
Bright, pain-filled eyes that could be sensitive and compassionate one moment and blazing with anger and determination the next.  
  
  
  
They had haunted her; plagued her for months now, but she had never been able to stir up the courage to tell the girls. Somehow........she just felt that they wouldn't understand, or didn't want to, possibly. It was hard to explain. She knew they were good-hearted, loyal friends that would stick by her side no-matter what, almost like sisters.......but they just wouldn't; couldn't understand.  
  
  
  
Golden hair pooled around her, cascading down her back and over the side of the bed. Long, sun-kissed locks framed her delicate face, accenting her deep, azure orbs. In a way, you could almost say that she was a very beautiful young girl. Almost.  
  
  
  
She had not yet developed as much as she would have liked to, as she still looked about the age of fourteen, when in reality, she was sixteen. She sighed, brushing the annoying stray bangs out of her eyes that always seemed to like to fall directly in her line of vision.  
  
  
  
The dull, throbbing pain still lingered on her forehead, and she extended her hand, attempting to touch the dimly glowing crescent moon mark. She wimpered when a surge of blinding agony swept through her, obscurring her vision for a fleeting moment. Groaning, she held the sides of her head, tears escaping under her long lashes.  
  
  
  
"Please......no more...........o-negai.....make it stop." She cried desperately, eyes clenched shut, as she tried with all her might to hold back the pain. . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
A dark figure smiled wickedly. She was his. The famous guardian of Earth; protector of love and justice; long lost, all powerful heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom......was his.  
  
  
  
His evil grin widened. 'The boy who lived' would soon perish. The cloaked figure waved a hand, and a glass orb apeared before him, hovering above the floor. Captured inside the orb was a shining, pulsating crystal, its bright glow radiating warmth and purity.  
  
  
  
He whispered a few chanting words under his breath and the glass around the beautiful gem dissapeared, leaving the crystal to levitate in the air by itself. The creature cupped the symbol of light in its palms, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to squeeze, pushing dark energy--evil energy--into it.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino began to scream out in pure agony, lashing her limbs about violently upon her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed, the pain in her chest overwhelming her senses. It was as if someone was gripping her heart, squeezing and twisting it, causing sobs of distress to escape her lips. Her face contorted with fear as she tried to force air into her lungs without much success. She couldn't breath, and finally lapsed into darkness, the evil onslaught too much for her body to handle.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
  
  
She was just what he needed. Revenge was a dish best served cold........and in his opinion, cruel. All he needed to do was get someone close to the little brat, someone he cared deeply for, and then snatch that 'someone' away. He smiled cruely as he watched the girl on her bed; her body convulsing and thrashing, trying to block his sudden invasion of dark energy. He grasped the shining crystal in his hands more forcefully, and watched in satisfaction as the light of the gem began to dim, growing fainter.  
  
  
  
'Harry Potter........I will kill you......'  
  
  
  
Just then, the crystal flickered and went black, the darkness consuming it fully. The girl's body went very still as she stopped moving, her form becoming limp and lifeless on the bed.  
  
  
  
'Oh yes, I will kill you, Potter........'  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it?  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
More reviews = Happy Author = More and better chapters.  
  
  
  
Do you see where this is going? If ya do, just click that button at the bottom of the screen.  
  
  
  
You see it? It says: 'write a review'. Click it. Do it now.  
  
  
  
Do it now and I will be very happy. If I am very Happy, then you'll get..........well......you will get good stuff.........just keep that in mind. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A golden-haired girl stepped up to the stool as her name was called. Many intent eyes watched her as she sat down, placing the sorting hat atop her head. Whispers broke out all over the hall, spreading and hissing like little fires.  
  
  
  
Her expression was one of nervouseness, Harry noted as he observed the scene before him.  
  
  
  
"I wonder who she is." Ron commented. Hermione smiled. "Maybe she's an exchange student."  
  
  
  
Harry turned to look at her, voicing the question that had been echoing in his mind. "An exchange student?" Hermione became excited. "Yeah, I heard about it over the summer. Hogwarts is now officially excepting exchange students world-wide. I bet she just transferred here."  
  
  
  
"Maybe she'll go to the dance with me..." After a moment, Ron looked around, and blushed. "Did I........just say that......out loud?" Hermione glared at him. The red-head laughed nervousely. "Calm down. I was just kidding, Hermione."  
  
  
  
Harry averted his gaze to look back up at the girl sitting on the stool. He couldn't help but stare at her. Many more long moments passed before the hat finally gave its verdict.  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Hall was silent. Then something happened that nobody ever expected. Cheers and applause boomed in the Great Hall. Slytherins were actually grinning and clapping as the girl shakily made her way to their table.  
  
  
  
Harry looked stunned. "Why would the hat put her with them? She just...doesn't look the type." Hermione seemed puzzled. "Perhaps....she's not what she appears."  
  
  
  
"That could be." Ron sighed. "Man, and she was really pretty, too."  
  
  
  
Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Usagi strode up to the woman with the hat and took a seat on the stool. Worry and nervouseness washed over her. Why did she have to go to a wizard's school?  
  
  
  
Her uncle had wanted her to transfer, saying that Hogwarts was a much better learning facility. She knew nothing about magic. What if they wanted her to perform spells? What if she was sorted into a house she didn't like? What if she couldn't do it?  
  
  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts as a voice suddenly whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Hmm.....hard to tell. Very difficult. Lots of courage, I see. There's power, oh my, yes. Plenty of talent, too. How about Slytherin? You could be great, and Slytherin will help you along the way. Yes? No? Well, let's just try it, shall we?"  
  
  
  
Her mind was more confused than it ever had been. 'Okay...'  
  
  
  
"Alright then......."  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Short, I know. Next chapter out VERY soon, promise.  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it?  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come out. If you reviewed last chapter, do so again this chapter, okay?  
  
  
  
I need FEEDBACK! Or else I'm not gonna get any better.  
  
  
  
Review? Pretty please?  
  
  
  
Also: If you want a Draco/Usagi romance, you're gonna have to tell me. Same goes for a Harry/Usagi romance. Possibly even Ron/Usagi. Though I think that would be a bit weird. **grins** Oh well, there's always a first time for everything. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh. My. God. I can't believe I got so many responces!!!! **sob** I was so happy, I felt like crying. Oh well. **grins** I posted!!! I posted the next CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
  
  
**gasp** I even surprise myself sometimes.  
  
  
  
Oh, and for those of you who asked if Usagi was evil, here's my answer:  
  
  
  
No, she is most DEFINITELY NOT evil. Voldemort is merely using her to kill Harry Potter. She doesn't really even KNOW about Voldemort using her. She's just a lost, confused girl who thinks her uncle sent her to Hogwarts for a better education in witchcraft. Later you will find out who she thinks her uncle is. **evil grins**  
  
  
  
  
  
But not in this chappie, you won't. It's too short for that anyways.  
  
  
  
Now.....ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
(I've really gotta get a better opening line.......)  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy watched the girl carefully as she took a seat at the stool, placing the hat on her head. Before the rim fell completely over her eyes, he managed to get a glimpse of her face.  
  
  
  
'What a weak female. Probably Gryffindor material like that blasted Potter and his idiot friends.'  
  
  
  
He waited impatiently for the damn hat to give its answer and was fairly surprised when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
She walked towards the Slytherin table as cheers from his fellow house- mates rang throughout the Great Hall. He regarded her with a deep frown as she sat down, taking the open seat right beside him. He gave her a long, scrutinizing look. This, however seemed to catch her attention. For she turned to look at him, an unfamiliar emotion on her gentle features.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
She heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall and quickly stood up, handing it back to the witch behind her.  
  
  
  
With shaky legs she made her way to the table on her right, sitting down next to a boy with blonde hair and dark, almost black eyes. She barely noticed the praise she was getting as she nervousely avoided the gaze of the person beside her, his hard, cold eyes seemingly burning into her soul.  
  
  
  
After a few more moments, she couldn't take his staring any more and finally turned her head to look at him. She smiled uneasily and spoke.  
  
  
  
"I....ummm..." She paused, not knowing quite what to say under his intense gaze. "N-nice to meet you. M-my name's Usagi. Usagi Tsukino." He remained silent, and she unconsciously shrunk back, trying desperately not to focus on his cold eyes.  
  
  
  
"W-what's your name?" He continued to glare, sizing her up; studying her; almost as if he were looking straight into her heart, trying to find any possible flaws.  
  
  
  
Then, after a long, agonizing wait, he responded, a smirk gracing his lips. "The name's Draco."  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
AN: I know, I know! Really short. Don't get mad!!!!  
  
  
  
Next chapter out soon(hopefully)! I mean, at least I got it out! And in the same day, no less.  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review!!! LOL Notice how fast I got the next chappie out because you reviewed so much? If you keep it up, I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. Plus, the more encouraging criticism I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter out.  
  
  
  
See where this is going?  
  
  
  
**grins**  
  
  
  
I might make this ficcie have multiple endings. Since I want to satisfy all of you. Or maybe go with a Ron-Harry-Draco-Usagi love triangle. Don't really know yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only time will tell, I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review! Review! Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ahhhh! I'm SOOO sorry that I didn't POST SOONER!!! Please FORGIVE ME!  
  
I'm SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!! Here's the next chapter. Sorry, really!  
  
Hope you like! ^_^  
  
Now......ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Usagi laughed nervously. "Ummm. Well, that's a nice name."  
  
The boy---Draco---glared again, eyes cold. "Yeah, well you don't belong here." He jerked a thumb in the direction of another table. "You're Gryffindor material, not Slytherin."  
  
He peered more closely at her face, then smirked again, as if satisfied with what he saw. "Just as I thought. A goody-goody, like Granger and Potter and Weasley. Why don't you go sit with them? They're more your type." And with that, he looked away, and began talking to a girl with short brown hair, dismissing her.  
  
Indignantly, she gave a 'humph', and glared right at his back. "Oh yeah? Well, I've got news for you, Buddy. I can be just as bad as the next person and....." She trailed off, regretting what she had said as soon as the words left her mouth.  
  
Draco Malfoy was now facing her once again, amusement glinting in his dark eyes. "We'll see." He paused, smirking. "I doubt you have it in you......but we'll see."  
  
Usagi shrunk back a little, gulping. Then, she seemed to regain her composure, and glared again, defiance like a blazing fire in her eyes. "You just watch."  
  
He laughed, a strange, almost cruel laugh that was filled with pure and utter amusement.  
  
She flushed slightly, but managed to remain calm. Though, in honesty, she wasn't sure if she was blushing because of embarrassment or anger or indignation, or all three.  
  
Her expression only made Malfoy smirk. He leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I knew you were a goody-goody. But if you think you can prove me wrong, go right ahead."  
  
THAT made the red on her cheeks flame to life even more, although this time, she knew it was out of anger. "Why you---" She was cut off, however, by a loud voice.  
  
"Now, let the celebration begin!" Piles of food and other appetizing morsals suddenly appeared upon the dishes before her, and she gasped. Now, this had never happened at her old wizarding school.  
  
Forgetting her fury at the other boy, she began loading things onto her plate, the hunger pangs finally kicking in.  
  
"Mmmm. This is sooo good!" She said between bites.  
  
"Better watch it there, you might explode if you don't slow down." Malfoy smirked, and she glared.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. "I feel sorry for her. To be stuck sitting by Malfoy, of all people! I'd die. And he seems to be getting on her nerves, too."  
  
Harry watched the girl---Usagi, that was her name---glare at a smirking Malfoy.  
  
"Well, look at it this way. At least he's not being cruel with her, just a bit annoying." Harry said, smiling ruefully in her direction. Ron elbowed him in the chest, grinning.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron, please. I do not like her, I don't even KNOW her. I just PITY her, and that's only because she's got to deal with Malfoy."  
  
The red-head's face drooped a bit. "AWWW! C'mon, Harry! You're not still stuck on Cho, are you?" Harry frowned, brushing a few ebony bangs from his eyes. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Good. For a second there I was worried." Ron let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Why do you care about who I like, anyway?" Harry asked the other boy, suspicion reflected in his bright green orbs. Ron laughed.  
  
"I don't, really. I just think that Cho was awfully mean not to go to that dance with you in your fourth year. I mean, she probably thinks she's too good for you, and a girl like that isn't worthy of your affection."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks for the flattery, Ron, but I don't think she meant to be mean. And besides, someone else had already asked her before I did."  
  
Hermione glared. "Would you two just shut-up and stop talking about who you want for a girlfriend. It gets annoying."  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at eachother, the same question bouncing around in both of their minds.  
  
'What was bugging Hermione?'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill, and were more than stuffed, the remaining food on the plates began to dissapear, leaving the dishes sparkling clean as before.  
  
The blonde yawned widely. She was tired, overly so, in fact. Many people, girls especially, had welcomed her to Slytherin. Although, still, there were a choice few that did seem to be a rather unpleasent lot, and had refused to even spare her a glance, much less words of greeting.  
  
She sighed, a tear stinging her eye. This year was going to be difficult, she could tell.  
  
And once more, a fair number of people, most sitting at different tables, kept giving her strange looks, and it unnerved her terribly.  
  
Draco Malfoy stared intently at the girl next to him.  
  
'Why had he even spoken to her? She wasn't worth his time. She belonged in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. Any house besides Slytherin was where she belonged.'  
  
Glancing in her direction, he smirked. Clearly, a tear could be spotted forming in her eye. 'She is weak. I can't believe that stupid hat put her in Slytherin. What a mistake that was. Idiotic hat.'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
AN: Like it? Hate it? Please TELL ME!! I need to know!  
  
Sorry, not really any romance between the characters yet. Romance COMING SOON!!! (Hopefully, anyway) ^_^ **evil grins**  
  
Definitely romance with Draco and Usagi in up-coming chappies, folks! Romance between Harry and Usagi, too! So....STAY TUNED! **grins**  
  
Promise, I'll try to satisfy all of you, but I don't know if I can. Like I said, I'll TRY.  
  
Get it? Now REVIEW! Review!!! PLEASE!!! Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top? Okay, some of you don't like cherries. Pick a different topping, then!  
  
Now REVIEW!! Please? **more grins**  
  
The more you review, the faster chapters will come out, k?  
  
And that's a deal, no lie.  
  
So....please? Review? C'mon, please? Please!? (I'll shut up now.........)  
  
^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Yippeeee! I'm, officially, thirteen years old now! **dances around room** My Birthday was yesterday, on the 17th of May! **grins** A teenager! Sugoi! I'm finally a TEENAGER!!!!!  
  
**clears throat** Uhhh......nevermind, I'm just on medication, I'm not crazy. **sweatdrops** Okaaay. ANYway, Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMEN! For not getting this out sooner! My computer time is very, very limited. I mean....very limited, limited, limited! **sweatdrops** Plus....**crosses arms and rolls eyes** .....writer's block....does not help even in the most remote way, soooo.....  
  
As you can so clearly see, this chapter was late, late, late, late! **blinks** Is there an echo in here? **grimaces** Yes, there is. Gomen.  
  
O-negai, readers, don't lose your spark for this ficcie. I hate when that happens, especially when I cause that to happen with the viewers of *my* stories. **holds up hands in defence** I swear to heaven and back, that I will try desperately to get chapters out more frequently. Just hang in there, okay?   
  
**grins** Thirteen, Oh! I just can't believe it! Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi.........  
  
Oh, and one more thing.....  
  
O-negai, do not judge my stories on my age. I really, really, really HATE that. I'm not immature, I know a lot of things. **sweatdrops** Well, I'm not immature *all* the time. I can be serious, and I can learn how to be a good author! And, the majority of my spelling mistakes are not spelling mistakes at all. I don't often use words I don't know how to spell, and if I do, I look them up somewhere. They're mostly typing errors, not spelling errors, okay? I can write emotions and understand them. I don't copy off of anyone else's work. **takes deep breath** Arigatou, I just needed to get that off of my chest. And Arigatou to those of you who understand. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Falling into a nice, soft bed seemed like a good idea right then. Or at least, it sounded good to Usagi. Sighing, she watched as an old man stood up from his seat at the front of the Great Hall, and the students immediately grew quiet. 'Must be Albus Dumbledore...' She thought, eyes drooping.  
  
"Ahem," He spoke loudly, so that all ears could hear. "just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have some start-of-term notices to give you."  
  
"First years should take into account that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I am also, at the request of Mr Filch, going to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."   
  
Usagi heard a small snort from beside her. Turning, she looked at Malfoy. He had a very obnoxious look on his face, something that did well to stir up questions within her mind. Obviously, the boy did not favor what Dumbledore had said.  
  
Ignoring it, she turned back to face the headmaster. Already, the girl could tell Malfoy broke any number of rules within Hogwarts. He probably got away home-free, too.  
  
Dumbledore finished off his speech, saying:  
  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He gave his wand a little flick, and a golden ribbon flew out of it, rising high above the tables as it twisted itself into words.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," The man said. "and off we go!"  
  
Usagi heard the school begin singing, but was far too beat to take part in it. She noticed, however, that Draco and most of the other Slytherins did not open their mouths at all.   
  
She nudged him lightly in the ribs with an elbow, almost nervously. "Why...don't you sing?"  
  
He glared at her scathingly. "Why don't you?"  
  
Full of indiganation, the blonde wanted nothing else but to strangle him. "Because," Her tone was low, despite the twinge of fear she felt at his peircing eyes. "I don't know the words, baka."  
  
His lips once again twisted into a nasty sneer, before he spat at her, "Exactly. No one transfers to Hogwarts at your age. You probably have no magical, wizarding history. You don't know the words because you've never been here before." His eyes blazed. "And you never should have come." With that, he faced away from her.  
  
Usagi reeled back. A long silence ensued.  
  
Maybe....maybe he was right. She didn't belong here. She shouldn't have come.......  
  
But that little fact did nothing to halt or even decrease her angry, frustrated emotions towards the boy. "I....I HATE YOU!"   
  
Another long silence stretched itself over the two people, even though the rest of the school was still singing, totally unaware of their bickering.  
  
She could feel a stitch of guilt at her painful words. She had never said that to anyone before......never.  
  
Not even her worst enemies.  
  
Yet she had just cursed him. She had not bothered to try and forgive him, and had lashed out, unexpectedly, unfairly. Dissapointed with herself and her own harsh actions, she avoided any eye contact from the other students.  
  
By now, everybody had finishes the song, though at different times. "Ah," Dumbledore sighed happily. "that song will never get old. Now, off to bed! We'll need some rest to prepare ourselves for what lies ahead of us in the morning!"  
  
All the students stood slowly from their seats and were led out of the Great Hall by the prefects. Usagi suspected their destination was the House Common room. Malfoy, along with more Slytherin kids, walked as well. Though, Draco ignored her. Still over-ridden with sadness and guilt, she hung her head. Azure-blue eyes failed miserably to notice that the portraits whispered as they all passed, that staircases would occasionally move and rearange themselves, that suits of armor seemed to be one place, and then the next moment, another.  
  
The prefects led them farthur and farthur into the depths of Hogwarts, where it became darker, more damp, and torches provided the only source of light to show the way.  
  
She shivered involuntarily, hugging her arms protectively. She heard a small snort of disgust and distain from beside her. Of course, looking over, her eyes met the face of Draco Malfoy. He didn't even give her the acknowledgment of his gaze, but instead continued to face forward.  
  
"You're so weak. Pitiful. It's almost amusing." He said, smirking.  
  
She clenched her fists at her sides, holding back anger, while wallowing in despair. She didn't answer.  
  
"What?" his voice held pure venom, and he looked at her now. "Too scared to say anything more? Too weak and hopeless? Too scared to say you hate me again?"   
  
The blonde felt tears pricking her already blood-shot eyes. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Draco looked surprised, but only for a second. He had not expected a response such as that from the girl, and hadn't even cared much about her earlier words. His eyes blazed like two icey chips of silver. "Say what you like. I don't care."  
  
"Look," her lips trembled. "I said I was sorry. I-I didn't mean to....say what I did. I....I'm s-sorry......I'm sorry!" Her tears streamed freely down her porcelain cheeks, and she glanced away. She noticed, then, that they both had somehow trailed to the end of the line of students.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Draco spoke. "Whatever. Just stop crying."  
  
"Wh...why?"  
  
"Because," he smirked. "it's a sign of weakness. And you are weak."  
  
She chose not to retort, too full of hope that he had forgiven her and that they could be friends. "So...." she hesitantly held out a hand. "...friends?"  
  
He snorted again, glancing at her offered hand, and smirked, eyes gleaming. "Whatever." he took it. "But it's your funeral." He, somehow, felt a small bit of affection for the girl next to him. Besides, the boy was too shocked at his acceptance of her friendship to say much else. "Just don't get in my way."  
  
Her eyes lit up slightly, and she hugged him, her arms coming to clasp behind his neck. She pulled back after realizing just what she had done, however, two beautiful rose bushes immediately blossoming on her face. "Ummm......sorry." she murmered, suddenly becoming very, very interested in her shoes. It seemed she was apologizing an awful lot to this boy lately.  
  
Draco, once again, smirked. He watched silently as Usagi kept walking, her head bowed and her face red.  
  
He was rather annoyed at himself for having enjoyed her touch. 'Stupid, weak, annoying girl......' he thought inwardly, violently squashing his hormonal ideas down. 'Don't even think it......don't even, Draco. You're losing your barriers when around her as it is.......'  
  
(AN: **sweatdrops** Gomen, minna-chan, demo, I forgot what the Slytherin Common room looks like completely. **more sweatdrops** I know it was in...like the second or third book......I...er....just can't remember it....I don't, unfortunately, even remember what the entrance to it is, so........I'll just have to make stuff up..... .O)  
  
The group halted in front of what appeared to be a dead end. "Why....why are we stopping here?" she questioned.  
  
He spared her a sideways glimpse, and sighed. "You really are more stupid than you look."  
  
She disregarded his cutting remark, and mustered up the courage to repeat her question. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Because this is the entrance to the Common room, dolt."   
  
"Oh." Was all the blonde said.  
  
A tall, lanky girl, who was most definitely a prefect, stepped forward, and tapped the base of a lone torch four times. The stone wall behind it creeked and groaned, before grinding aside to reveal a large, dark doorway.  
  
The students filed inside, chatting and whispering. Usagi could have sworn she heard a few sentences from the girls in front of her saying, "-----why is Draco ascociating with her?"  
  
"-----I don't know. She must be some sort of demon-girl."  
  
"-----She transferred here, I thought."  
  
"-----It doesn't matter. The most popular Slytherin male should not be talking with trash like that."  
  
The words 'her' and 'that' were emphasized clearly and coldly. The blonde wondered why they would be so mean. She would have cried right then, if a strong voice hadn't cut into her thoughts.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"   
  
"N-nothing." She hadn't noticed that no one but herself and Draco remained standing in the hall. Following him inside, she again hugged her arms, blue eyes glazed and far away.  
  
'How am I supposed to survive this year?'  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .   
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Author's Notes: Most likely romance in the very next chapter.......  
  
In FACT, I promise that there will be, because I was so carelessly late with this chapter. Just....errr......keep an eye out for it, okay? I hope and expect to get it out.....sooner than I did previously. Gomen again, minna-chan.....  
  
Tell me, o-negai, my faults and the errors I might have made in this chappie. Remember, I cannot, under any circumstances, get better or more skilled at writing if I do not receive criticism. ^_______^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own not the mentioned characters; they belong to their respective companies and creators.  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen. I can't say this simple word enough. Anno, I finally re-read all of my stories on FF.net. They're really, really bad! _ I practically whacked myself upside the head and yelled, "Girl, what in the world were you thinking!" The spelling errors and the general flow of them are sickening to me; I feel like flinching each time I look at them.  
  
I desperately want to revise every single story I've posted here, but I need you guys to tell me what you want me to do.  
  
***  
  
She tentatively watched the fire crackle and burn, casting a blue light upon each and every thing inside the room. Mildly surprised and fascinated, she stretched out slim fingers to brush the dancing flames, absently wondering if they would hurt.  
  
Another split second passed and she felt an arm slap her hand away. Hard. "Itai!" She whined, whilst Draco grasped her shoulders, shaking them.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you trying to do!"  
  
Suddenly furious, she moved to push him. "Trying to touch them, baka!"  
  
"And burn yourself?"  
  
A certain defiance flared within the azure-depths of her eyes, and, struck with no quip, she blurted. "Yes!"  
  
The boy before her blinked. Once. Twice. An inaudible mutter escaped his lips then, and he released his hold. "Foolish girl..."  
  
Draco allowed himself the pleasure of a seat in one of the Satin-red armchairs that scattered the dingy Slytherin Common room. "You'd do well to go to sleep. School starts bright and early tomorrow, whether you're awake or not."  
  
Not being one to protest (though the retorting words were drilling a hole throught her tongue), Usagi climbed the stairs to find her room, leaving Draco to lounge alone.  
  
'Silly, nonensicle idiot. She doesn't belong in Slytherin...' over and over again, the silvery-haired boy hissed these thoughts silently, as the already weak blue fire dwindled down to embers.  
  
He had been angry when the girl had tried to place her hand in the fire. She was stupid for not realizing it would sear her, and even more so for being a Slytherin. After an hour of picking out and cursing flaws Usagi possessed, he sighed, and became perfectly content with merely staring into oblivion.  
  
Until...  
  
A soft whimper invaded his line of hearing, arousing him from near-slumber. Turning, he saw a truly heart-wrenching sight. Well, what would have been a heart-wrenching sight, had he had much of a heart to wrench.  
  
Usagi, blonde tresses strewn and tangled in disarray, stood meekly at the bottom step. The still-wet tear tracks which trailed her cheeks appeared to almost glisten in the dimness of the room.  
  
Draco bit back a sneering remark, and his eyes widened considerably upon feeling her skinny arms throw themselved around his neck, and a mop of golden hair bury itself against his chest.  
  
'Wha--?'  
  
The wracking sobs ensued immediately, and the boy (yet could muster no explanation as to WHY) simply let her, awkwardly voicing things of semi- comfort. A full twenty minutes lapsed, before Usagi's sorrowful cries subsided, replaced with tiny sniffles and hiccups.  
  
By then, Draco had searched the folds of his robes and retrieved his wand, deciding to rekindle the fire (only after concluding that the reason was for better lighting, and definitely not to soothe the girl currently wrapped in his embrace).  
  
She smiled lightly, a faint blush staining her face. "Gomen, Draco-kun, demo, I-I had a nightmare and I didn't know who e-else to come to." The last part sounded rushed.  
  
Draco's hard eyes shifted, relaying a strange emotion. Before he was able to stop himself, the sentence slipped. "Tell me what your nightmare was about."  
  
He had been curious as to why she would cry and puzzled it; but then again, he had predicted it was just a girly stage, where females weeped and spilled foolish emotions at random.  
  
Usagi looked taken aback, and then a forlorn shadow crept over her eyes. "You-you really want to know?"  
  
He didn't fancy how she had abruptly turned so childish, and an irritating feeling swelled, his frown deepening. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have asked." He snapped, eyes hard.  
  
The insult seemed not to faze her, and she smiled shakily. "Anno...I-I was somewhere in th-this dream, and I saw...this fi-figure."  
  
Draco didn't press the subject, and she proceeded, pausing every once in a while, as if finding the right words. "The figure was scary, al-almost evil, and I knew it in my dream. I r-recognized who it was. I wa-wasn't myself, either. The...figure was controlling me, I-I couldn't move and..."  
  
He watched as she swallowed the lump in her throat, a few stray tears coming to drip from her chin. "...and I did...bad things."  
  
Draco glared darkly at her, and hissed, "What kind of bad things?" The grip he had tightened almost painfully, and Usagi saw his eyes narrow while fresh tears pricked her own. "I-I..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I tr-tried to ki-kill someone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He was startled, but covered it with a nasty smirk. "Guess you're not so goody-goody after all, eh?"  
  
The girl once more flung her arms about him and sobbed; he could feel the tears absorbing into the fabric of his robes. But he somehow didn't pay as much mind to it as he would have had he not been so terribly interested in her earlier statement.  
  
Glancing down for a brief moment, the boy couldn't imagine a girl such as this trying to hurt a single living thing, let alone *kill* a person.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" she choked out.  
  
His mouth formed a distinct smirk. "Well, if I had the answer to that, chibi tenshi, I probably would have told you already."  
  
She upturned her head, not knowing he had heard, a gorgeous pink hue tinting her entire face at the nickname. "N-nani? I-I didn't know you...you spoke japanese."  
  
The smirk spread, a spiteful glint touching his eyes. In a voice that seemed overly smug and superior, he supplied, "Granger isn't the only language expert. Her and that blasted Potter and Weasley don't know a bloody thing about me."  
  
"Potter? Granger and Weasley?" she queried, curious.  
  
"All budbloods, except for Weasley, and he would have been better off if he had never graced the wizarding world with his annoying presence."  
  
He shot the girl a scrutinizing glare, much like the one he had given her upon their first meeting; the glare quickly turned into another smirk, however. "I have yet to figure you out, chibi tenshi, and I think I'm going to have a lot of fun in the process."  
  
With that, he captured her lips in a kiss, sending the girl into a wave of pure shock. He felt her squirm a little, but she stopped when he deepened it, and even (if he wasn't imagining things) responded.  
  
The reaction made him sort of satisfied, and he found that he was enjoying the kiss more than he should have been.  
  
Pulling away, his face firmed, and he wanted to block the strange feeling heating his cheeks. Thankfully, the light in the room was blue, and the flush not conspicuous.  
  
"Dr-draco-kun?" Her blue eyes, even in the darkened common room, were big and innocent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-nothing.." she murmered, lowering her head in embarrassment. He patted himself on the back inwardly, and smirked, knowing he had successfully snagged the petite blonde girl. For good.  
  
"I-I'm...I mean, I should be...heading to bed now." She carefully removed herself from Malfoy's lap, utterly flustered and dazed. "Er...good...night, Draco-chan!" She blurted, hurriedly re-climbing the stone steps to her room.  
  
Draco stood from his chair and observed the girl go. Then, without one more word, he retreated to his own room, smiling an almost...content smile. Albeit semi-sadistic and smug, yet content nonetheless.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Er...romance ahead, and I promise the next chapter will come out within a week or so. PROMISE! I don't expect reviews, and I won't ask for them because I don't deserve them. I simply want to make this fic good, better than any of the others I've written. _O;;; 


End file.
